


Nozomi Writes Fanfiction

by BiancaShiro



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: (It's mainly implied in the story though), F/F, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, It's cheesy as all get out, Nico and Maki are the focus, Nico and Maki read a story, Possible actual NicoMaki teasing, Story within a Story, The NicoMaki is in the story in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaShiro/pseuds/BiancaShiro
Summary: Nico manages to find Nozomi's diary lying on her desk, almost beckoning her to read it. So of course, she jumps at the chance, dragging Maki into reading it with her. What they find inside is... definitely not what they expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Bianca again! To anyone who read my last story and liked it, thanks for the support! For those of you who are just reading it, welcome and enjoy your stay!
> 
> Anyway, this story in particular is my most recent work, also cross posted to DeviantArt a few days ago. I decided to wait until now so I wouldn't be spamming stories... XP
> 
> With that out of the way, hope you like it!

“Maki! Hey, Maki! Look what I found!”

 

Maki looked away from the television screen with a deadpan look on her face while Nico rushed into the room. It was nothing new for her to rush in and pester the redhead with whatever insane thing she was doing or thought up. Maki usually didn’t mind her company, but it could be distracting a lot of the time, especially when she was trying to relax.

 

“What is it now, Nico?” She asked, putting the Super Famicom controller down on the couch next to her.

 

Nico’s immediate response was to hold up a medium-small sized book with an expression like she just won the lottery. “Look! I found Nozomi’s diary!” She said, more excited than she probably should be.

 

Maki, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow in concern. “You… do know that she probably wouldn’t have liked you to rummage through her room, right?”

 

“Nah, I didn’t do that! Super idol Nico-Nii would never do that!” Nico said with a shrug. “Besides, I found it on my desk!”

 

There was a small pause before Maki’s deadpan expression returned with a vengeance. She narrowed her eyes, taking a minute to ensure that her ears didn’t deceive her.

 

“What.”

 

“I’m serious! It was just sitting on my desk!” Nico replied, a small hint of desperation present in her voice. “And there was no Nozomi in sight, either! It’s like she was begging me to read it!”

 

To be fair, it was incredibly easy to tell that the book in question was Nozomi’s diary. The cover itself was a deep purple with a pattern of white stars peppered across it. It already fit Nozomi’s mystical personality, but the biggest piece of evidence was the tarot card taped to the front of it, The Lovers, to be exact. It looked like it was printed off of the internet, though, most likely so this decoration wouldn’t be at the expense of the spiritual girl’s own deck.

 

Maki sighed gently and rubbed her temples. “And you’re sure about this,” she said, trying to hold back her frustration at the black haired girl. “You know what’ll happen when she finds out that you read it, right?”

 

“Hey, if she didn’t want me to read it, she wouldn’t leave it in plain sight where I could find it easily!” Nico said. A look of irritation was starting to appear on her face as well, thanks to how skeptical Maki was being.

 

“Then why are you dragging me into this?”

 

“Because reading someone’s diary’s a lot more fun when you have someone to share it with! Duh!” Nico said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Maki let out a defeated sigh. By now, there’s no way she could convince Nico to do anything else now, with her mind as attached to it as she was. “Okay, fine, we’ll read it,” She said. “But if we get caught and punished, I’m never forgiving you.”

 

Nico’s face broke out into a smirk. “I knew you’d see it my way, Maki,” She said as she opened the book. “Now, let’s get started, shall we?”

As Nico flipped to a random page before starting to read it aloud, Maki had to admit to herself that she was curious about what went on in Nozomi’s mind herself. She had to admit that the spiritual girl was an enigma sometimes.

 

“Alright, ‘Snowy Day’,” Nico said, reciting the name of the entry. She took a deep breath before she read the entry proper.

 

_ The weather outside was a constant flurry of snow. A steady stream of snowflakes fell from the sky, covering the ground with a large blanket. _

__

_ As pretty as the snow was, it was also cruel. It trapped people inside their homes, making sure that nobody could leave. Even if they could get out, they couldn’t get far without being stuck. _

Nico blinked involuntarily. “Wait… what the heck is this?” She asked.

 

Maki frowned as she looked over Nico’s shoulder. “I don’t remember the snow being this bad. It must be a story of some kind.”

 

As disappointed as she was that she wasn’t reading Nozomi’s innermost thoughts, Nico decided to keep reading. She was now that much more curious to find out just what her friend’s imagination could come up with.

 

_ And unfortunately for a certain pair of idols, they were smack in the middle of it. _

__

_ Nico looked out the window, a scowl etched on her face as she watched the falling snow, while Maki simply sat on the couch and played with her hair. _

The two of them felt their eyes widen as those last few words escaped Nico’s mouth.

 

“Is… is this a story about us?!” Maki asked in disbelief.

 

“It’s gotta be!” Nico said. “Unless there’s somehow two other idols out there named Nico and Maki!”

 

Maki silently shook her head and sighed as Nico continued.

 

_ “Man, this sucks!” Nico said, irritated. “I can’t believe I’m stuck in here alone with you.” _

“Okay, now I know that this is a story,” Maki said with a deadpan expression. “There’s no way the other girls would just leave us alone together in the house.”

 

“Yeah, you’re ri- Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!” Nico did a double take before scowling at the redhead.

 

“I mean exactly what it sounds like. There’s no way they’d trust the two of us alone.”

 

“Why not?!” Nico replied, her eyes narrowing. “We’re totally trustworthy! It’s not like we’d break something from fighting!” Nico said. She narrowed her eyes and continued reading before Maki could come up with a retort.

 

_ “Complaining about it is just going to make it worse, you know,” Maki replied, continuing to twirl her hair around her finger. _

__

“Oh, look! They got your sarcasm on point, Maki!” Nico said, still irritated with the redhead’s previous comment.

 

“And you pretty much just answered why nobody would trust us in the house alone,” Maki’s deadpan expression seemed to be intensifying as she spoke.

 

Nico just grumbled and rolled her eyes.

 

_ “But there’s nothing to do here, either!” Nico said with a pout. “The power’s out, so we can’t play video games, watch TV, or anything! _

__

_ “Why don’t you just read a book?” Maki asked in response. _

__

_ “Well, I don’t see YOU reading one!” _

__

_ “That’s because your constant complaining is distracting.” _

__

As she read the last two sentences, Nico could feel her eye starting to twitch a bit. “What is she talking about?! I don’t complain all the time!”

 

Maki sighed a bit and rolled her eyes in response. “You’re not helping your case, you know.”

 

“Well maybe I’d complain less if you didn’t automatically pick apart everything I say!”

 

The redhead just rolled her eyes again, choosing not to respond. She wasn’t going to say it out loud, but she actually kind of enjoyed the back and forth conversations the two of them had. And she had the feeling that Nico enjoyed them too.

 

_Gah, now’s not the time to think about that,_ Maki thought to herself, shaking her head as Nico continued reading.

 

_ Nico found herself scowling as she turned towards Maki and made her way to her, glaring straight at the redhead. At the same time, tough, she couldn’t help but find herself looking right into the other girl’s brilliant amethyst eyes.  _

 

The two girls felt their eyes slowly widen as Nico read the last part, a faint blush appearing on their cheeks.

 

“Wait… did I just read that?” Nico asked, her mouth lightly agape as she blinked in confusion.

 

Maki gave a quick nod in confirmation. “I wish I could say you were imagining it,” she said.

 

“Okay, what even is this story?” Nico’s grip tightened on the diary as her eye started to twitch again. “What the heck IS this?!”

 

“Keep reading. I want to see where this goes,” Maki said, leaning closer to the diary.

 

_ “Why do you have to pick apart everything I say?” Nico asked with a huff, leaning closer to Maki’s face. _

__

Neither Nico nor Maki cared that the story was bringing up what they said earlier. They were too focused on what could possibly happen next.

 

_ Maki didn’t even flinch as the black haired girl leaned in, looking straight back into Nico’s dark, yet strangely illuminating ruby colored eyes. _

__

Nico’s jaw dropped further.

 

Maki’s eyes widened further as she blinked in confusion. “What… what the heck? Why is she talking about your eyes now?”

 

Nico’s grip on the diary tightened further. If she wasn’t careful, and the book wasn’t as sturdy as it was, she almost was threatening to rip it apart. “That’s what I want to know”! She shouted, her eye twitching again. “What am I even READING?!”

 

Maki let out a gentle sigh in response. “Well, we’re probably not going to find out anytime soon if you keep getting worked up like that,” she said, reaching her hand out. “Here, let me read it.”

 

A small silence passed before Nico reluctantly handed the diary over to Maki. In a situation like this, she knew that in a situation like this, it was better for cooler heads to take charge.

 

_ “It’s because… It’s because I want you to notice me, okay?!” She said, a heavy blush appearing on her face.  _

__

Even though Maki was trying to keep her cool, the redhead could still feel her eye twitching slightly. “Do I even want to know where this is going to end up?” She asked, disbelief seeping into her voice.

 

“That’s what I want to know, too!” Nico replied, sitting on her knees as she leans forward. “What was Nozomi even THINKING when she was writing this?!”

 

By this point, though, both of the idols knew that it was far too late for them to stop now. Curiosity overtook them, and now they had to see where the story would go.

 

_ “Oh, I notice you, alright! Every moment that I’m near you, you’re impossible to notice!” Nico said, her eyes narrowing further. “How could I not, when- Mmph!”  _

__

_ Whatever the black haired idol was going to say went out the window when Maki suddenly leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. Nico’s eyes went wide in shock, clearly not expecting it, but she soon found herself relaxing and kissing the other girl back. _

__

An awkward silence passed between the pair as their minds processed what they just read. For a minute, they had to question if what they just read was even real, or if was just their imagination for some weird reason or another.

 

But no, it was completely real. And both girls were holding themselves back, trying to freak out.

 

Nico was having a harder time with it, though.

 

“What. The. He-Heck?! Why are we KISSING now?!” She shouted.

 

Maki cringed from Nico’s sudden increase in volume. “I… this… I have no clue anymore.” All she could do right now was stare at the diary in complete shock.

 

“You think I have any clue, either? Any hint of a clue went out the window as soon as this story got weird!”

 

“Knowing our luck, it’ll get a lot weirder,” Maki sighed as she got back to reading.

 

_ When the two of them separated their lips from one another, Nico and Maki stared at each other in complete shock. They couldn’t believe what they did. It came out of nowhere, and yet… it felt right. _

__

“What do you mean, ‘it felt right’? It came right out of nowhere…” Maki muttered to herself, a larger blush appearing on her face.

 

_ Nico was the first to recover, and her jaw hung open a bit in shock.  _

__

_ “W-wha… what was that for?” She asked, her face starting to become redder. _

__

“Yeah, what WAS that for?!” Nico’s eye started to twitch, absolutely dumbfounded as Maki continued reading.

 

_ Despite the flustered expression on Maki’s face, she looked straight at the black haired girl with a determined glare. “You couldn’t tell?” She asked. _

__

_ “What do you mean, I couldn’t tell?” Nico replied, holding back any stuttering she would’ve done otherwise. “You literally just kissed me out of the blue!!” _

__

_ “It’s because I love you, Nico!” Maki suddenly shouted, her face turning as red as her hair.  _

__

If it were physically possible, Nico and Maki’s jaws would have dropped even further.

 

“Did… did I just read that?” Maki lightly gasped, her becoming only a shade lighter than her hair. “Did I actually just read that?”

 

Nico, meanwhile, took a bit longer to recover. “Wha… what was she THINKING?” She said in pure disbelief. “What was Nozomi even thinking?!”

  
“I have no idea at this point, but it’s too late to stop,” Maki said. “We have to keep going.”

 

Nico opened her mouth to protest, but she closed it when she realized that the redhead had a point. If they stopped now, her curiosity would haunt her for days.

 

“Fine, fine, keep reading,” Nico said as she let out a sigh and crossed her arms. “I don’t know how this could possibly get any weirder.”

 

_ Whatever Nico would have said next was caught in her throat, as she looked at the redhead in pure shock. Her eyes blinked a few times as she tried to process what she heard and made sure that she wasn’t dreaming. She knew deep down that she wasn’t, and for reasons that only she knew, those words were music to her ears. _

__

_ “You… you do?” She asked. _

__

“Do I want to know where this is going?” Nico asked, a frown appearing on her face.

 

_ “Yes, I love you, Nico!” Maki said as she kept staring into Nico’s eyes, her blush intensifying. “Yeah, you can act like a jerk sometimes, but you’re still a joy to be around! I love how passionate you are at everything you do, and you inspire me to try harder, too! You’re the light of my life! I love you more than anything, Nico!” _

__

An awkward silence that seemed to last an eternity passed after Maki read that last passage. The redhead herself just looked at the diary in stunned silence, mentally reading over her story counterpart’s confession again and again. Even if it was just a story, just the thought of her blurting out something like that was unheard of before now.

 

Nico was the first to break the silence. “Uh... You okay there, Maki?”

 

Maki took a deep breath before she responded. “Yes, I’m fine. I was just speechless, that’s all!”

 

In any other circumstance, Nico would have commented on how that was a first for her, which would have lead to another snarky back and forth dialogue between the two. Here, though, Nico was just as shocked as she was.

 

“Uh, yeah, that’s fair enough. You can keep going!” She said, leaning in closer again.

 

_ As Maki confessed, Nico felt her eyes widen and her jaw dropped. She had no idea that the redhead felt this way about her, yet at the same time, hearing it made her heart soar. _

__

_ “Wow, you know what? That’s a coincidence!” She said, the words coming out of her mouth without much thought. “I actually love you too!” _

__

“Okay, I stand corrected! It just got weirder!” Nico shouted, her eye starting to twitch again.

 

_ Maki let out a small gasp, but the black haired girl continued before she could say anything. “I mean, even though we argue a lot, I like when we talk! And besides that, you’re smart, you’re really pretty, I love how you play the piano… Everything about you is just amazing! Nobody else in µ’s could possibly come close to beating out someone like you! I love you so much, Maki, and I want nothing more than to be your girlfriend!” _

__

Another awkward silence passed. This time, it was Nico’s turn to be shocked at her story counterpart’s confession. She was vaguely aware that Maki’s face was as red as her hair by this point, but that was the least of her concerns.

 

“I… what is this?! No seriously, what is this?!” Nico shouted as her hands balled into fists. “Why would Nozomi even WRITE something like this?!”

 

“D-Does it look like I have any idea?” Maki said, her blush only becoming redder. “This is just as weird for me as it is for you!”

 

Nico grit her teeth, trying to hold onto as much of her sanity as she could. “Y-yeah, I know… you’re just more quiet about it, I guess…!” She said, averting her gaze for a moment. “We still can’t stop, but… we can finish this together, right?”

 

In response, the redhead’s jaw dropped a bit. Even though the circumstances were… weird, to say the least, she had to admit that seeing Nico’s determination like this was inspiring in a way.

 

Maki gave a small nod in Nico’s direction, the faintest hint of a smile on her face. “Yeah. Let’s keep going,” she said as she turned back to the diary.

 

_ Another silence passed after the two girls confessed to each other. Gentle smiles appeared on both of their faces, a warm feeling in both of their chests.  _

__

“Oh, trust me, we’re feeling something, alright,” Nico said with a huff.

 

_ “Heh, just knowing that we feel the same about each other… do you have any idea how amazing that feels?” Nico asked, staring into Maki’s eyes warmly as she sat down next to her.  _

__

“Do I even want to know the answer?” Maki said, rolling her eyes while trying to ignore her heavy blush.

 

_ “Why don’t I show you my answer?” Maki replied with a gentle smirk. _

__

_ With that, the two idols leaned towards each other, closing their eyes slowly. When their lips met in the middle, they started to kiss each other passionately.  _

__

“I’m… still kind of wondering if all this is a dream, you know?” Nico said with a small frown. “This whole thing is almost surreal, to the point where I’m starting to question whether this is real or not.”

 

“Trust me, if it’s a dream, your shouting would’ve woke one of us up long ago,” Maki replied with a slight shrug.

 

“Oh, good! You’re still being sarcastic! We haven’t gone completely insane yet!”

 

“Glad to see that’s… comforting?” Maki gently raised an eyebrow, but she DID have to admit that the back and forth they had just now did wonders for calming her nerves.

 

_Maybe this won’t be so bad if we keep this up,_ she thought to herself.

 

_ They found themselves scooting closer and closer to one another as the kiss deepened, wrapping their arms around one another. Nico found herself sitting in Maki’s lap as the two girls let out soft, contented moans, blushing as they could feel how close they both were. _

__

_Looks like I spoke too soon,_ Maki thought to herself again, this time with a deadpan expression on her face.

 

_ Eventually, after a few more moments of this deep kissing, Nico slowly slid her tongue into Maki’s mouth to gently lick around it. In response, Maki let out a louder, yet still soft moan as she ran her own tongue on it. _

__

If Nico thought that her blush couldn’t get any more intense, she was proven wrong as soon as that last part was read.

 

“Hey, uh, are you sure you want to keep going? We can stop if this is getting too awkward!” She asked.

 

Maki raised an eyebrow at her friend’s concern, but shook her head. “No, it’s fine. Besides, it’s just so weird I can’t look away.”

 

“Yeeeah, you hit the nail on the head there,” Nico said. She had to admit to herself, her twisted fascination with this story was the only reason she didn’t just snatch the diary out of Maki’s hands.

 

_ The two idols’ moans slowly got louder and louder as their tongues feverishly wrestled. They started to pant gently as they kept themselves close to one another, shivering a little in delight. _

__

“If nothing else, she’s pretty detailed…” Maki said, trying to control her sanity.

 

“Yeah, at our expense! Out of all the stories we could’ve found in here, it had to be about us?”

 

“It would be just as weird to read this sort of thing about any one of our friends, though.”

 

“Yeah, you have a point…” Nico said, sighing a bit. “It’s still weird, if not more weird reading about ourselves, though!”

 

Maki just gave a quick nod in agreement. “Yes, I never said that it wasn’t weird, either. Just that it would be weird for us either way.”

 

Nico just gave a quick nod. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Where were we, anyway?” She asked.

 

“I was getting to that,” Maki said as she rolled her eyes before she continued to read.

 

_ After a while, though, they had to separate to catch their breaths. As they did, they took a few more moments to look into each other’s eyes, warm smiles on their faces.  _

__

_ “I’m so glad you’re my girlfriend now,” Nico said. _

__

_ “Me too. And I’m so glad I confessed first,” Maki said back, smiling more. _

__

“Somehow, I doubt that I’d be the one to do that…” Maki muttered to herself, her eyes narrowed.

 

_ “Well, why don’t I return the favor?” Nico replied with a smirk as her hands reached down to- _

__

“My… My butt?!” Maki’s eyes suddenly shot wide open in shock as she stopped reading.

 

“Wait, WHAT?!” Nico almost shoved Maki aside as she shouted, looking over the diary to ensure that her eyes and ears weren’t playing tricks on her.

 

“Where… what the… why did this just… come out of nowhere?!” Maki asked, her eye starting to twitch.

 

“Does it look like I have any clue either?!” Nico countered, her hands balled into fists again. By this point, her entire body was shaking.

 

“Either… either way, there’s no way I’m going to read aloud what happens next!” Maki said as she tried to keep herself calm.

 

“Funny that you say that! I’m definitely not gonna take over either! This has gotten too weird!” Nico said, trying to keep herself steady as well. “But I’m still gonna finish this! I’m gonna finish reading this if it kills me!”

 

Maki was about to criticize Nico for how reckless and loud she was being, but deep down, she knew that it would have been hypocritical. She had to admit that her curiosity at this point was burning her up just as much as it was for Nico.

 

“Fine,” she let out a gentle sigh. “I’ll at least read it with you. By this point, it’s too late not to.”

 

After that point, however, the story quickly went downhill. It soon started to show the Nico and Maki in the story doing… very lewd things to each other. While it started out small and slow, it escalated incredibly quickly. At one point, the two of them were even covered in chocolate syrup. As the story went on, it became more and more obvious that when Nozomi wrote it, incredibly perverse thoughts were coursing through her mind.

 

While Nico and Maki themselves were reading the story, the two of them were getting increasingly flustered. As the story got more and more perverted, they started shouting more and more, their minds struggling to process what was real and what was their imagination as their faces got more and more red. Maki herself was trying not to faint as she was reading, while Nico put a hand to her nose to prevent it from bleeding (And she was cursing herself for her nose starting to bleed in the first place).

 

Eventually, the two girls reached their breaking point. They both suddenly let out an ear-piercing scream that echoed throughout the house.

__________

 

Unbeknownst to the two idols, there was actually an audience listening to them in the kitchen. Nozomi herself was sitting at the kitchen table, a wide smirk on her face. Sitting next to her was Eli, whose expression was just as shocked as Nico and Maki’s faces were over in the living room.

 

When Nozomi came down to the kitchen, she found Eli already sitting there, having a glass of iced tea. After convincing her to stay with her as soon as Nico started talking about her diary, the spiritual girl decided to sit next to the blonde as she listened to the proverbial fireworks, so to say.

  
This decision proved to be wise, considering that Eli spit her drink out when she heard the part where Maki first kissed Nico.

 

Anyway, once the two idols started screaming at the end, she turned to the spiritual girl, her eyes wide as saucers.

 

“Did… did you actually write that?” She asked in a confused tone.

 

Nozomi just turned towards Eli and gave a quick nod, the smirk giving way to her regular serene look. “Yes, I did. I write a lot as a hobby,” she said.

 

Her answer only made the blonde more confused, though. “But… why? Why did you write about those two?”

 

“Oh, just because they talk to each other a lot. I thought it would be nice to… take it to the next level, you could say,” Nozomi said, giggling a bit.

 

“But…. Okay, did… you actually leave that diary in Nico’s room for her?” Eli asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

The purple haired girl gave another brief nod in return. “Mmhm. I wanted her to read it.”

 

“I see… but… why her over anyone else?”

 

Nozomi put a hand on her cheek as she tilted her head in contemplation. “To be fair, I think Nicocchi’s one of the few of us, if not the only one of us, who would jump at the opportunity to read it. Admittedly, I would have asked Umi to read it, because I thought that her dropping the diary and running out of the room screaming how shameless it was would have been funny, but… I think this is funnier!”

 

By this point, her smirk returned, as she held back laughter. “Besides, I knew that she’d read it with Maki, and… I think it brought them closer together, don’t you think?”

 

Eli opened her mouth to counter that, but she had to admit that she had a point, and that the two of them weren’t actively at each other’s throats when it came to reading the story.

 

“Yeah… I guess you’re right about that, but…. Why chocolate syrup?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

The spiritual girl just shrugged. “It was three in the morning when I wrote that part, and… I was thinking of ice cream,” she said.

 

“But… Chocolate syrup?”

 

Nozomi couldn’t help but giggle at how confused her friend was. “To be honest… that’s actually one of my more tame stories. I wonder how those two would have reacted if they saw my coffee shop AU, or the ones where the nine of us are in a nine-way relationship.”

 

“Do… do I even want to know what you mean?” Eli asked, giving a single bewildered blink.

 

In response, Nozomi shook her head and giggled again, her smirk widening. “No, I guess you don’t, Elicchi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, that was quite a ride, wasn't it? 
> 
> Anyway, for the concept of the story,this was an idea I've had floating around in my head for the longest time. Well, mainly the "Nozomi writes perverted fanfictions" thing. I had Nico and Maki be the unfortunate "victims", because not only is NicoMaki really dang popular... but as for myself? I'll leave my shipping opinions ambiguous for now, but I still think that the way the two of them interact with each other is absolutely amazing, and I decided "Hey, I should probably at least do something with these two." And so this became a thing!
> 
> Also, the story in the story is cheesy as all get out. That was kind of the intention, and it was very fun to write XP
> 
> Anyway, the biggest concerns I had writing this were, well, a few of them: First of all, my biggest concern about the writing itself was whether or not it was stiff, especially the dialogue outside of the story within the story. It looks mostly fine to me, but I'm worried that it might come off as that way to others. 
> 
> That aside, the other big concern I have is whether or not it counts for a T rating. Yeah, there's implied lewdness, but it's only that: Implied, and nothing more. I tried my darndest to keep it as PG-13 as possible, but tell me if I need to bump up the rating.
> 
> But enough worrying! Do you have any questions? Comments? Concerns? Do I need to up the rating? Is anyone out of character? Feel free to tell me!


End file.
